bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Aluze
Aluze was Lync Volan's second Mechanical Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. It was created by Professor Clay to replace Altair, which was destroyed. It was destroyed in episode 47. Information Description Aluze is the third Mechanical Bakugan (and second mechanical Guardian) used by Lync. Aluze has some features of Altair, but they are upgraded versions of them. Aluze has 3 pairs of optical sensors instead of having a pair like Altair. Aluze's body is a bulkier jet version of Altair's, but is similar to Wired. It has the same two legs as Altair only in green and no tail. Its body has no spinning ring inside it. Aluze has two large spikes on its back and bottom in the form of a cross from front view. It also has turrets and lasers on its back and below. It flies fast as a jet. Aluze's wings are slanted, square-like, and closed gliding black wings, compared to Altair's hovering wings which are open, also it's wings have cannons on them. Unlike Altair, it has two lasers in its mouth instead of one. It also resembles a satellite that can go to higher altitude, even to space. It attacks unexpectedly from the sky. His most powerful ability is Sky Impact. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aluze first appears in episode 30, where it was used by Lync to battle Shun and Master Ingram. It had Master Ingram on the ropes in round one, until Shun threw Storm Skyress out defeating Aluze. Later in round 2, when Ingram had shown he is not ready for his new powers, Skyress takes over telling Ingram to sit the rest of the battle out. In round 2 Aluze was having Skyress hurt severely, until Shun threw Master Ingram out again (this time ready for his powers). Aluze got knocked out and put to shame by Master Ingram, thus making Lync lose the brawl. In episode 34, Aluze tagged along with Macubass to take down Blade Tigrerra and Magma Wilda. In round 1 Macubass did most of the fighting, until he was sent at the right time to blast them into submission, which made Mylene and Lync won the first round. Later in round 2 Aluze was knocked out early, making Macubass battle two on one, but Mcubass still one and managed to take the Subterra Energy from Magma Wilda. In episode 40, he tagged with MAC Spider to fight Knight Percival and Minx Elfin. They easily managed to beat them due to the Vexos Trap Field, and took the Darkus Energy from Knight Percival. In episode 47, Aluze and Lync battle Hydron and his Dryoid. In the first round, he managed to beat Dryoid easily, but in the second and third round, he was badly outmatched by Dryoid, which made Lync lose the brawl and lead to Aluze's destruction. ; Ability Cards * Giga Armor: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Aluze. * Thunder Stripper: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Sling Boomerang: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Blaster Bind: Adds 200 Gs to Aluze. * Air Lance: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Dora Cannon: Adds 400 Gs to Aluze. * Drive Storm: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Mega Bind: Adds 300 Gs to Aluze. * Sky Impact: Adds 500 Gs to Aluze. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Aero Aegis: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. Game Aluze may be released in Japan. Trivia * It, Dryoid, and Boriates are the only Mechanical Bakugan to have Fusion Abilities. * Aluze somewhat resembles Dharak. * Aluze's name originates from a plane name. * It looks like an upgraded Altair. Weaknesses * Aluze is unequaled when it comes to aerial combat, but knocking it to the ground would make him motionless and able to be damaged by severe attacks. * Aluze's main weak point is its underbelly cannon, damaging it would cause Aluze to short circuit and fall to the ground. Gallery Anime File:abfc.jpg|Aluze in ball form (closed) File:Eluse02.jpg|Aluze in ball form (open) File:Aluzes.jpg|Aluze in Bakugan form File:Eluse1.jpg File:Eluse01.jpg File:Eluse.jpg|Aluze using Drive Storm File:Eluse+storm_skyress.jpg|Aluze attacking Storm Skyress with Drive Storm File:Eluse03.jpg|Aluze using Blaster Bind File:Eluse00.jpg|Aluze about to use Air Lance File:Eluse2.jpg|Aluze using Air Lance File:Eluse3.jpg|Aluze using Sling Boomerang File:Aluze_Ability.jpg|Aluze about to use Sky Impact File:Eluse05.jpg|Aluze using Aero Aegis File:Aluzeattackedbymasteringrams.jpg|Aluze being attacked by Master Ingram's clones File:Eluse_masteringram_shadowwing.jpg|Aluze taken down by Master Ingram File:abdbd.jpg|Aluze being damaged by Dryoid File:Eluse5.jpg|Aluze File:Aluze_3456789.jpg|Aluze falling File:Eluse0.jpg|Aluze scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet File:Lync_Aluze.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Middle Articles Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan